


Imprisoned (REVAMPED)

by DarylWillFightNatureForCarol (Befrie08)



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carol is with Daryl when the prison falls, F/M, Fix It, How will it be different?, Redo of the original, Season 4 onwards AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Befrie08/pseuds/DarylWillFightNatureForCarol
Summary: What if Rick didn't kick Carol out after she killed Karen and David? What if he just locked her up?Daryl returns from the run for medical supplies intent on checking on Carol. Instead, he's faced with weird cryptic answers from people. When Rick finally reveals the truth, Daryl is pissed.This story will continue through the fall of the prison and afterwards. It will address the second half of season 4, including the Claimers gang and The Grove. But it will be quite different.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. The Bad News

Daryl sighed with relief as he pulled up to the prison gates. Despite the minor hiccup with Bob, it had been a successful run. They had managed to find all the medications that Dr S requested, giving Daryl hope for the afflicted residents of the prison. He wasn't letting Bob get away with his actions though. His selfishness had risked their lives and almost jeopardised the success of the mission. He was going to have to speak to Rick about it. He didn't like being a snitch but it was important that Rick knew about a potential danger like that. One thing was sure, Bob would not be going on another run.

Daryl waited in the driver's seat of the car, tapping his hands on the wheel. He used it as an outlet for his anxiety as he waited for the gates to open. Carl seemed to be taking his sweet time opening them. He couldn't help the exasperated huff that escaped him. Not even a moment later, Daryl felt guilty for turning his frustration to the boy. It wasn't Carl's fault. It was just Daryl's eagerness to get inside that made it seem as if the gate inched open in an obnoxiously slow manner.

All Daryl wanted to do was hand off the supplies and go check on Carol. She hadn’t shown any signs of sickness before they left, but anything could have happened since then. Of course, he planned to find out if the rest of the prison residents were alright, but Carol was his priority. She was his best friend. At least that's how he felt. He didn't know if she would say the same about him.

Carol was the best friend he'd ever had. Not that there had been much in the way of competition before he'd met her. Or after as it were. Rick was his friend too. A real good friend. Daryl even sometimes thought of him like a brother. But he wouldn't say Rick was his best friend. For some reason, that allocation had fallen on Carol. And stranger than that, Daryl had never thought of her like a sister. He didn't know why it was so easy to call Rick a brother yet not be able to call Carol his sister. It just felt wrong. Best friend was closest thing he could classify her as. Trying to think too hard about it further, left him feeling frustrated and confused.

Daryl was broken from his thoughts by Michonne. She nudged him gently from her place in the passenger seat. Daryl blinked and realised that the gate was open. _Finally_ , he thought to himself. He drove forward, nodding to Carl as they passed, and parked a few feet inside the gate. The car had barely shut off before he was jumping out. Michonne, Tyreese and Bob clambered out almost as frantically as he had. There were people they were worried about too.

Daryl curbed his desire to veer off in search of Carol. Instead, he stayed with the group, helping unload the supplies they had recovered. Luckily, they were able to hand them off quickly to an older woman who was helping out with the sick people. Daryl didn't know her name, but she had grinned brightly at him.

"Thank you, Daryl," she said, kindness seeming to eminate from her eyes. It made Daryl shift uncomfortably.

That was how it seemed to go these days. For some strange reason, the newcomers from Woodbury looked at him like he was some kind of hero. And Daryl could understand it to an extent. Who wouldn't be grateful to someone who kept fresh meat at the ready? But it was still weird. People would come up to him to thank him for his hunting spoils or even to simply say 'hi'. And they would do it with huge, friendly smiles. All of this, of course, would leave Daryl blushing and stammering through an attempt at conversation that he would rather not be having.

If this was the world before, these people would never have approached him or talked to him like that. Their kind used to look at him like he was dirt. Or worse, look at him like they were afraid he was going to assault them or steal their valuables.

Carol had been trying to encourage him to be more sociable with them. He usually kept away from the Woodbury people as much as possible, preferring to be in the company of people from the original group. She would tell him that he didn't know what he could be missing out on. That he could make some really good friends if he gave them a chance. Or maybe something more than a friend. The last part always just earned her a shake of the head and no reply. He wasn't interested in anything 'more than a friend'. He hadn't before the world ended and he didn't now.

Daryl took the last of the bags from Tyreese and handed them over to the woman. She said 'thank you' again, to all of them this time, and hurried away to deliver the haul. He sighed, feeling the weight of responsibility lift from him. The mission was done and the goods delivered. Now he could focus on his own desires.

Daryl was considering where he might find Carol, hoping it wouldn't be with the other sick people, when he spotted Hershel. The old man was hobbling his way back from the farm plot, carrying a basket full of something he must have picked. As if he sensed someone else's presence, he turned his head, making eye contact with Daryl. There was something strange about his expression.

Daryl lifted his hand by way of greeting, giving the man a friendly nod. Hershel didn't make an attempt to wave back or even nod himself. Instead he did something that shocked Daryl. He turned away and starting hobbling up towards the prison, faster this time. As if he were running away but trying to make it look like he wasn't. Daryl frowned.

_What the hell was his problem?_

Hershel was a lot of things but rude wasn't one of them. Even to Daryl who hadn't spent all too much time in the older man's presence.

"Hey!" he called out.

Hershel stopped and just stood there for a moment before deflating. He turned around. Daryl scrutinized him, trying to understand the strange way he was acting. Nothing gave itself away. It did serve to amp Daryl's anxiety up to astronomical proportions once more.

What if he was acting that way because someone died? Someone they cared about? What if it was Carol?

Daryl's heart started racing as he let his fears begin to run wild. His head started to pound in the beginnings of a headache. He knew it could be nothing. He could just be reading into something that wasn't there. But he wouldn't be able to convince himself of that until he had concrete proof.

“You seen Carol?" he finally asked, making his mouth work past his panic. "She up in A block with Lizzie and Mika?”

Hershel flinched almost imperceptibly and his face grew stony.

“No, talk to Rick about her,” he replied cryptically.

 _What the fuck?_ his mind said. _What the hell kind of answer was that?_

Daryl’s mind began to whir all over again with all the bleak possibilities. He shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand. The questions must have been clearly on view on his face.

“She’s okay," Hershel assured him. "Just talk to Rick about her,” he reiterated.

Daryl glared after him as Hershel left it at that and moved with purpose towards the prison again.

 _What was with the cryptic bullshit?_ Daryl though to himself.

There was something going out and he was out of the loop. He didn't like that. Didn't like the not knowing, especially if it concerned Carol. Daryl huffed and stomped his way up to the prison, looking for answers that apparently would only come from Rick.

\-----

Daryl had marched his way through the prison intent on finding Rick. A task that seemed to be as hard as finding a needle in a haystack. He asked multiple people he came across where he could find him. They would give him slightly fearful looks and mumble about not knowing where their leader was. Receiving the same weirdness from them that he had gotten from Hershel just made Daryl even more pissed off. So, when he finally found the ex-cop outside in the farm plot of all places, Daryl was close to fuming. Rick sighed and stepped out of the enclosure that used to house the pigs. He moved over to Daryl with resignation on his face.

 _Yeah,_ Daryl thought, narrowing his eyes, _Something's going on._

“Hey Daryl,” Rick started in an odd tone. One that Rick had never used on him before. It was like he was already trying to placate him. As if he were anticipating an unsavoury reaction from Daryl. Daryl felt his anger and frustration rising at the realisation.

“Where’s Carol?" he spat before Rick could try to continue his soft spoken crap. "Hershel told me I should see you about her."

Daryl watched Rick closely, looking for any tells that would betray him. Rick looked to the side and seemed to weigh his words carefully.

 _Oh yeah,_ Daryl confirmed inwardly as he glared at Rick, _This was gonna be bad._

“Look, you need to understand…” Rick started, holding a hand out to hover in the air. That tone was still in his voice. Like a parent trying to soothe a toddler. Daryl grit his teeth, getting sick of being screwed around.

“No," he bit out, "You need to tell me what the fuck is going on!”

Daryl had had enough of Rick trying to sugar coat this shit, whatever it was. Rick sighed and looked up at the sky as if gathering strength before lowering his head to look at Daryl once more.

“She killed Karen and David,” Rick finally revealed. 

Daryl stared at Rick as he absorbed the words. That hadn't been what he was expecting Rick to say, not that he had expected something. 

“What do you mean?” Daryl asked after a few seconds. He needed some more context.

Rick shifted to put a hand on his hip. The other, he brought up to wipe at his forehead where sweat had started to build. 

“She told me she did it," Rick explained, sounding more like himself. "She said she did it for us. She wasn’t sorry.”

Rick watched him after he'd stopped speaking, clearly gauging his reaction. Daryl couldn’t reconcile what Rick was saying with Carol. Especially that final statement.

“And that’s her? That ain’t her,” he growled at Rick, glaring openly at him.

If Carol did kill the two sick residents, then she had certainly done it for a reason. And there was no way she wasn't torn up about it.

Rick looked unhappy with his response but Daryl didn’t give a shit.

“Where is she?” Daryl asked in a no-nonsense tone. He needed to talk to her and hear it for himself. He was pretty sure he knew how it had gone down anyway. Carol had put the two out of their misery, knowing they wouldn’t make it anyway.

Rick’s eyes got funny and distant again. He looked at the ground, delaying his response. Daryl’s hackles raised once more, wondering what else Rick was avoiding telling him.

“She’s in C block," he finally said, not meeting Daryl's eyes fully. "I’ve got her locked up in a holding cell until we figure out what to do.”

Daryl stared at Rick blankly.

 _What did he just tell me?_ he asked himself. _There's no way Rick just said that._

Daryl started to pace, needing movement to help him process what the hell he'd just heard. When he finally accepted that he hadn't been imagining it, that Rick had indeed told him that he'd locked Carol up, he turned to look at his 'friend' again.

“The hell did you just say to me?” Daryl asked darkly in a low voice.

Rick winced and shifted. He was watching Daryl nervously now.

“What choice did I have?" he cried, gesturing with his hand. "She killed people!”

 _Unbelievable!_ he spat internally.

“She ain’t a fucking criminal!" Daryl shouted.

He watched with satisfaction as Rick took a step back.

Daryl stalked closer, leaving only half a foot between them.

"You lock her up like you think she’s gonna just start killin' everyone!” Daryl ranted, trying to make Rick see how ridiculous it was. 

Rick looked away, making things clear.

“You do, don’t you?" Daryl continued disbelievingly.

Rick shook his head, though at what exactly, Daryl wasn't sure.

"Y'know, I kept my mouth shut about you playin Old McDonald out here," Daryl mocked, not feeling a little bad about it. "Now you decide to step in?"

He looked Rick up and down derisively.

"Man, you’re a fuckin’ idiot!” Daryl insulted, his look turning disgusted. 

Rick narrowed his eyes but said nothing to defend himself.

Daryl scoffed and backed away from him. He didn't have anything more to say to Rick right now. He just needed to see Carol.

"I'm going to see her," he said, aloud this time.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Rick said as Daryl passed him.

Daryl froze and turned back to him. He moved into Rick's space again, giving him a deathly look.

"You wanna try and stop me?" he challenged, looking him up and down again. If he had to, he wouldn't hesitate to take Rick on.

Rick held his gaze for a few minutes before he stepped back, shaking his head.

"You're not letting her out," Rick said assuredly.

Daryl was already walking with purpose towards the prison. He threw his reply over his shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll see."


	2. Indifference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finally sees Carol and he's discomforted by her demeanor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one. Not sure If I'm satisfied with it but here it is.

Daryl walked into the cellblock. The sound of his boots echoed off the walls in the empty building. He had to admit, the place kinda gave him the creeps. It felt like there were ghosts waiting to jump out at you. It was nothing like the hustle and bustle of the main cellblock. And to think Carol was locked up here? He shook his head. 

How did the day turn into this? 

It had not been the smoothest run they had ever been on, but overall, it was a success. They had saved the day, so to speak, and things should have been looking up. Instead, here he was, on his way to see his best friend, locked in a cage. By his other 'friend', a title Daryl was seriously reconsidering. 

He rounded the corner in the block, heading towards the holding cells. They kept this part of the prison cleared out in case they would need to house any threats they came across out there. After the Governor, they knew not to be too careful. However, Carol was no threat. The fact that Rick could not see that continued to baffle him. 

Daryl reached the holding cells and stepped through the doorway. The cells lined the length of the hallway, leaving space for people to walk alongside them. He looked into each cell as he moved down the hall, finding them all empty. That left the very last cell at the end. As he reached it, he saw her finally. 

Carol was sitting on the floor with her back against the bottom bunk. She had her head tilted down, studying her hands as they fiddled with a loose thread on her pants. She looked up as he approached. Her eyes searched him before she looked away quickly. She hadn't been quick enough to hide the redness around her eyes. She'd been crying. 

Daryl's chest hurt at the sight. He'd never been able to handle her tears. Even on the farm, when he'd hardly known her, it had tugged at something deep in him. To try somehow to fix it, to make it better. That's why he'd gone to look for her daughter. 

“Hey,” he muttered before immediately wincing. He'd meant to say something comforting or something to stop her looking so dejected. But instead, all that had come out was a stupid, 'Hey'. 

Carol looked back up at him again with a furrowed brow. She watched him silently before sighing. 

“Hey,” she said, her voice sounding throaty, again betraying that she had been crying. 

Daryl swallowed. He had never seen her look so blank. She always radiated with warmth and kindness. 

“I’m gonna get you outta there,” he told her, no wavering in his voice. He meant it. There was no way she was staying in there. Rick could go to hell if he had a problem with it. 

Carol frowned and shook her head, looking away from him to stare at the wall in front of her. 

“Don’t bother,” she said, her voice dull. 

Daryl bristled at that. It was like she didn’t even care. 

“How can you say that?" he asked, his voice raising more than he'd meant it to. "Rick’s out of line!" he hissed. 

She looked up at him sharply with narrowed eyes. She shook her head. 

“No, he’s not,” she said before shrugging."I killed people. This is where killers belong.” 

Daryl's heart stuttered. She really believed that. He could hear the conviction in her voice. 

“You had a reason for it,” Daryl protested, softening his voice. 

She shook her head again. 

“It doesn’t matter Daryl. They’re still dead,” she pointed out. Her voice wavered a little, betraying her blank demeanor. 

Daryl began to pace in the corridor. Like when he was talking to Rick, the movement helped him sort out his thoughts. He didn't know how he felt for a while but when he stopped outside her cell again, he settled on anger. 

“So that’s it? You're just giving up?” Daryl spat. 

He didn't know why he was so angry all of a sudden. Maybe it was because the sight of her not even doing anything to help herself made his panic skyrocket. And if he focused on his anger, he could delay having to deal with his fear. 

Carol gave him a helpless shrug, not looking bothered by his tone one bit. 

“What do you want me to do Daryl?” 

Daryl huffed, glaring at her. 

“Don’t give up! Fight for yourself!” he replied, feeling like those things weren't much to ask. He leaned heavily on the cell door with his hands either side of his head. He pressed his forehead against the bars, already anticipating another lukewarm response from her. 

He heard her sigh and heard the rustle of fabric. He lifted his head to see Carol shifting her position on the floor to tuck her legs beneath her. 

“Rick’s already made up his mind,” she argued once she'd stopped moving. There was a waver in her voice that gave him hope. Hope that maybe she hadn't completely given up like he'd originally thought. Daryl chewed his lip as he watched her. 

“I’ll make him change it,” Daryl vowed. 

He pushed himself away from the cell, starting to walk back the way he came. He needed to speak to Rick and make a case for her. 

"What? Daryl!" he heard her say. 

He didn't turn back to her, he just kept walking. 

"Daryl!" she called again, more insistent this time. "Don't do anything stupid!" 

That was what he'd figured she'd say, which is why he hadn't bothered to stop. She wanted to talk him out of whatever he decided to do. Daryl left the building. She might not like it and she might be content to waste away in that cell, but Daryl didn't care. He wasn't going to lose her. No way in hell was he going to lose her if he had a say in it. 

Daryl didn't have to go far to find Rick though. He was waiting just outside the building, leaning against the wall. His expression was guarded. Daryl leaned against the opposite wall, crossing his arms. He waited for Rick to speak but he stayed silent for a long while. When he did talk, what he said incensed Daryl. 

“How is she?” He asked, concern in his eyes. 

Daryl bit his lip against any insults he wanted to throw at Rick. That wouldn't help him in his endeavor to free Carol. 

“Do you care?” he retorted with narrowed eyes. 

Rick looked down and sighed. 

“Of course, I care, Daryl. She’s still my family.” 

Daryl scoffed at that. 

“Yeah, you got a funny way of showin’ it.” 

Rick huffed and shifted to put his hands on his hips. 

“It’s not like I’m enjoying this! There’s a lot of things I need to consider!” 

Daryl just continued to glare at him. 

“I’ve got people to think about! Carl and Judith!” Rick explained, gesturing with his hand. 

Daryl's blood boiled. 

“You think she’d hurt 'em?” Daryl yelled.

The fuck was wrong with Rick? Daryl thought, incredulously. How could such a thing even cross his mind? Carol was part of the only reason Judith was alive. She was one of only a few that ever stepped up to take care of the kid. 

Rick shrugged his shoulders tiredly. 

“I don’t know, Daryl. She’s not the woman I thought she was.” 

Daryl scoffed at his answer. 

“Did you even stop to think about why she did it?" he asked Rick, his voice still unashamedly loud. 

Rick made a move with his hand as if inviting Daryl to enlighten him. 

"She was protecting us!" Daryl growled, annoyed at Rick's sarcastic move. "That’s always been her!” 

Rick pursed his lips and looked at the ground. When he looked up again, there was a doubt in his eyes that wasn't there before. Daryl realized with satisfaction that Rick was starting to reconsider his judgment. 

“Even if that is true," Rick started, still seeming to be thinking it through, “There’s Tyreese to consider." 

Daryl knew this. He'd had to deal with Tyreese's grief addled state the whole time they'd been on the run. The man was a loose cannon right now and seemed eager to take his   
grief out on anyone that crossed his path. 

“I can handle him,” Daryl hissed, looking away. And he would. 

There's no way he'd let Tyreese anywhere near Carol right now. Daryl knew that under the grief, he was a good guy, but right now, Daryl didn't trust him one bit. Especially not to   
be around the one who had inadvertedly caused his grief. 

“How?" Rick exclaimed. "Tyreese is gonna want revenge and justice!” 

Daryl stalked closer to Rick and stared him right in the eye. 

“I’ll do what I gotta," Daryl vowed darkly.

Rick stared at him and swallowed heavily. 

“Daryl, I know you two are close," he started, eyeing Daryl warily. "But I don’t think you’re thinking about this clearly.” 

“You don’t know shit!” Daryl spat at Rick. He didn't know. He had no idea what Carol meant to him. If he did, there was no way he'd have done what he did. Even Daryl himself   
couldn’t put how he felt about Carol into words. 

Rick flinched and sighed. 

“Look, I’ll think about it. We might be able to work something out,” Rick advised, thoughtfully. 

“You do that," Daryl spat, knowing he needed to walk away. 

He was getting that feeling again like he wanted to knock Rick's teeth out. He stalked away from Rick and headed back into the cellblock. He needed to see Carol again. That was the only thing that would calm the rage that was coursing through him right now.   
\---  
“What did Rick say?” Carol asked disinterestedly when he reappeared. 

She hadn’t moved from her spot on the cold concrete floor of the cell. He sighed at her continued indifference. 

“He said he’s gonna work somethin’ out,” Daryl told her. 

Carol nodded.

“I told you,” she said but there was no glee in her reply. Perhaps a small part of her had hoped he would succeed. 

Daryl shook his head and crossed his arms. 

“I don’t give a shit what he says," he growled honestly. "I’ll get you out myself if I gotta.”

Carol finally looked at him and there was trepidation in her eyes. She got to her feet. She wobbled a little, her legs most likely numb from sitting as she was for so long. She approached the bars. 

“Don’t," she pleaded, her eyes imploring him to listen. "You’re just going to make things worse.” 

Daryl stared at her blankly for a long measure. 

“Why ain’t you angry?" he asked with frustration. Her apathy was what was bothering him the most. "How can you just sit there and let him treat you like this?” 

Carol sighed, looking down at her feet. 

“Because he’s right. I’m a killer.” 

When she looked up, her eyes were haunted. 

How could Rick not see it? he thought to himself, once again baffled by Rick's blindness. The guilt she felt was so easy to see. Daryl bit his lip. 

“They was gonna die anyway," he replied. "You ain’t some murderer," he assured her. 

Carol looked at him doubtfully. She brought her hands up to wrap her fingers around the bars. She leaned her head into them, hiding her face from him. 

“They’re still dead, Daryl,” she muttered weakly. 

Daryl could hear the misery in her voice and saw her shoulders shake. It wasn't hard for him to realize she had started to cry. He brought his hand up and covered her left one on the bars. She looked up, tears streaking her cheeks and glanced from his hand to his face. He gave her a small, hopefully, comforting smile. 

"You set 'em free,” he assured her. “They were suffering and you gave 'em peace. That ain't nothing to be feeling guilty about." 

Carol sucked in a breath but it caught in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

"How can you be so sure that's what really happened? You weren't there," she muttered, seeming to be half talking to herself. 

Daryl stroked his thumb over the back of her hand, wishing he could comfort her better. 

"Cause I know you. I didn't need to be there. It's who you are, Carol. You care about these people and you'd never do nothin’ to hurt 'em. Not if you got a choice." 

Carol sobbed in reply, her eyes opening and more tears spilling forth. 

"Thank you," she almost whispered reverently to him. She gave him a watery smile. 

Daryl nodded, still never sure of himself when faced with gratitude. 

"Y'welcome," he mumbled, ducking his head. 

Carol used her hand, the one not currently trapped under his, to swipe at her face, trying to clear away the tears. She smiled again. 

"Sorry, to get all weepy on you," she said sheepishly. 

He shook his head. 

This woman, he thought to himself with some exasperation. She's going through all this crap and she's apologizing for crying. 

"Don't gotta apologize. Think you're entitled to some water works," he told her, making her laugh a little. She nodded. 

"Thank you," she said again, prompting a questioning look from him. "For making me feel better." 

Daryl blushed and ducked his head again. Inwardly, he cursed his inability to behave like a normal person. They didn't blush just for receiving a damn 'Thank you.' 

"Y'welcome," he mumbled once more, this time managing to meet her eyes. 

Daryl decided he'd kept her hand hostage for long enough, so he pulled his hand away, letting it fall to his side. For a moment, he almost thought she looked disappointed at the loss of contact. That couldn't be right though. 

Feeling a little overwhelmed from the emotional conversation they'd had, Daryl moved over to the wall across from the cell. He slid down to sit with his legs stretched out in front of him. Carol sat too, this time on the bunk itself. 

At least that'll be more comfortable for her, he thinks as he watches her settle herself. Neither of them speaks for a while. He watched her, not minding the quiet. It would help him recharge from such an intense moment. Carol was back to staring at the wall. She did spare him a few glances now and again, the look in her eyes brighter. Daryl could hear the usual hum of activity from the rest of the prison in the distance. Right now, though, it felt like they were in their own world. It was Carol who broke the silence. 

“Does Tyreese know yet?” Carol asked timidly. 

Daryl jumped as her voice brought him out of the semi trance he'd been in. 

“By now, probably," he answered, bringing his thumb up to chew on. "Rick ain’t likely to tell me anyway. Don’t think he trusts me."

Carol frowned. 

"Why?" 

Daryl sighed. 

"Cause I kicked up such a fuss as soon as I found out. Was gonna hit 'im," he told her. After a beat, he continued. "Still wanna hit 'im.” 

Carol looked at him now. She shook her head. 

"You shouldn't let this ruin your friendship." 

Daryl scoffed. 

"The man I knew to be my friend? He wouldn't pull some shit like this." 

Carol pursed her lips. 

"Daryl..." she trailed off, disapproval in her tone. 

"It's my problem, okay?" he told her, his voice hard. "I don't know if it'll be forever but for now, he ain't my friend." 

Carol still held the same disapproving look in her eyes but she didn't insist. 

"Besides, I think he’s got it in his head that I'm gonna break you outta here. He's parked himself outside the block," Daryl continued with a huff. 

Carol eyed him. 

"Well, it's a good thing he's wrong, right?" she asked, watching him closely. 

Daryl looked to the side. He bit his lip. 

"Right," he replied simply. 

Carol made a noise of protest. 

"You can't be serious," she said. 

He turned back to look at her again. She was looking at him like he'd grown a second head. 

"You're going to break me out?" 

Daryl shifted under her scrutiny. 

"Better plan than nothin' " he mumbled. 

“And when you've broken me out? Then what?” Carol prompted with raised brows. He knew she didn't expect him to have an answer. 

“We take on Rick, and Tyreese, and whoever else?" she continued, that same mocking in her voice. 

Daryl shrugged. 

"If we gotta." 

"And so, once they're taken care of, we what? Run away?” 

Daryl avoided her gaze. His silence was apparently answer enough. 

“That’s your plan? We run away?” Carol prompted incredulously. 

He shrugged again. 

“Why not?” Daryl asked. He glanced at her, feeling his cheek burn. 

Carol’s demeanor softened. 

“Daryl, I’m not going to be the reason you leave your family.” 

Daryl looked down. His mind screamed back at her that she was his family. He didn’t say it though. 

“Daryl,” came a voice from the end of the cellblock. Daryl’s head snapped up and he saw Rick standing with his hands on his hips. The former cop looked exhausted. 

“I’ll be back,” Daryl promised to Carol before heading towards Rick. 

Daryl approached him, eyeing him with a new distrust. Rick just waited until Daryl had left the holding cell area. 

“You got somethin’ to say?” Daryl asked, trying to keep the animosity out of his voice. 

Rick shifted his stance and sighed. 

“I talked to Tyreese.” 

“You tell him?” Daryl questioned, wary of the way Rick had said it. 

“I did,” Rick admitted carefully. 

“Are you fuckin’ stupid!” Daryl shouted at the former cop. “You weren’t out there on that run. Tyreese is all keyed up, ready to pick a fight with anyone or anything!” 

Rick was silent as Daryl started to pace. 

“He’s gonna come after her, wantin’ revenge. We gotta set up guards ‘round here. Hell, I’ll do it myself,” Daryl ranted, directing his words at the floor. 

“Daryl—“ Rick tried. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Daryl spat, pausing his pacing to cut him off. He looked Rick up and down derisively. What the hell had gone through the man’s brain to think   
telling Tyreese was a good idea? 

“I’m sorry, Daryl. He cornered me out there. Wanted to know who did it. I didn’t want to say it but seeing him like that, it just slipped out,” Rick explained, guilt on his face. “I don’t think it’ll be a problem. He seemed to take it well, all things considered.” 

Daryl huffed. God, Rick’s judgment was so skewed lately. He seemed to accept everything at face value. He would never consider that underneath the apparently calm response Tyreese had given him, that there might be something else there. 

“You’re an idiot if you think that man’s gonna accept that and be all fine and dandy ‘bout it,” Daryl said, frustration in his voice. Rick eyed Daryl. 

“You really think he’ll try something?” 

“I dunno, but I ain’t takin’ the chance,” Daryl replied. “I’m stayin’ here and keepin’ watch over her.” 

Rick considered it. 

“Alright. I’ll keep an eye on Tyreese and have someone bring you some food. I’ll let you know if I come up with something to do about Carol.” 

Daryl couldn’t bring himself to thank Rick. He was still too angry at him to even be placated by the small gestures. 

“Fine,” Daryl said, grudgingly. 

With that, Rick left the cellblock. 

Daryl slid down the wall, draping his arms over his knees. He was exhausted and hungry but he couldn’t rest now. 

Not until he knew she was safe.


End file.
